Naruto's Return
by koolie133
Summary: Naruto has returned after 5 years of intense training, but when he comes back, all hell will break loose! Narutoxharem, choose girls on my poll and not in the reviews, much appreciated.  R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's Return**

_In the village of Konoha, everything was peaceful and quiet, but soon a 20 year old blonde-hair man was coming back to Konoha and as soon as he comes back, all hell will break loose and this is where the adventure now begins..._

3 people were walking down the path to Konoha. The first blonde was known as Konoha's Yellow Flash who is also known as Namikaze Minato. He was wearing a normal jounin uniform with a white trench coat with orange flames coming from the bottom and wore his Konoha headband on his forehead. The grey-haired man was one of the Legendary Sennin, Jiraiya. He wore red clogs, black shinobi pants, black long sleeve with a red vest on top and wore a toad headband on his forehead. The last man, also blonde is nicknamed 'The Creator' who is alson known as Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina who died during the sealing of the Nine-tailed fox who was sealed in Naruto. He was wearing black toe-steeled boots and black cargo shorts, a net shirt and a white singlet with a black trench coat with blue and orange flames coming out from the bottom, also on the trench coat was all the elements (including dark and light) in a circle and in the middle of the circle , it said 'The Creator', and a very big scroll wrapped behind his back. 'It sure is good to be back in 5 years, isn't it Tou-san, Ero-sennin?' Naruto said as he passed the gates to Konoha while the guards on duty, Kouetsu and Genma, stared in shock as 'The Creator' just passed next to the Toad Sennin and Konoha's Yellow Flash. 'Hey guys, I'm off to give Tsunade-chan a greeting.' Naruto said as a perverted giggle came out of his mouth as he used the Hirashin no jutsu. 'Can't believe he's going to use my jutsu just to scare Tsunade-san.' Minato sighed as he and Jiraiya went to the Namikaze compund.

Tsunade, the Slug Sennin was currently fighting the most powerful enemy known to all Kages: Paperwork. Suddenly a yellow flash appeared out of nowhere which scared the crap out of Tsunade and jumped on the closest thing who was Naruto. 'Ah Tsunade-chan, can you get off me, I know your beautiful and all but I have to give my report from my 5 years of training.' which made Tsunade blush furiously while Naruto put her down on the seat. 'So Naruto-kun, what have you learned in the past 5 years? you better not be a open pervert!' while she release little killer intent. 'Of course I'm not a pervert _'not in public anyway.' _I've learn't lots of things, especially ninjutsu. I have learned over 2000 jutsus around the shinobi nation, and mastered half of them and created half of them. For my taijutsu, I use lots of styles and made a new style which is called **'The confusing style'** which uses all the taijutsu I have ever learnt into 1 style. Then for kenjutsu I got trained by some of the Swordsmen of the 7 mist, who were Zabuza but unfortunately died 2 years ago (he didn't die like in the canon Naruto) and Kisame, one of the Akatuski, and yes I know he is from Akatuski, but he is a spy for the Mist like Itachi is for Konoha. For genjutsu, I don't really use it, but I can detect and release the genjutsu. Then my most favourite thing I love doing is create weapons, and doing fuuinjutsu. I keep everything I have ever created in a very VERY big scroll. That's about it I guess Tsunade-chan.' 'Wow, you must be very strong for a chunnin. I think you should take the jounin exam, but first you have to test your skills against Kakashi at training ground 7 with the same test you took 5 years ago in about...5 minutes.' 'Alright. I'll go their now.' He said happily as Naruto went to training ground 7 in a flame shunshin.

When Naruto got to the training grounds, he started to reminisce the memories with team7 when suddenly a kunai went straight for Naruto's head, who just stood their, until he held his hand in front of his face and focused chakra in his hand and suddenly the kunai went straight for the tree in front of him. 'Hey Kaka-sensei!' as a person came out behind the tree, who was Kakashi. 'Yo. Are you ready for your test?' 'I sure am, and I am going to kick your butt!' 'Still hyperactive I see.' as Kakashi raised his hand to his headband and uncovered it, revealing the sharingan. 'And it looks like I have to go serious on you.' as Kakashi took the first move by using **'Water Style: Water Dragon!'** while Naruto used **'Wood Element: Wood Cocoon!'** as a huge shield made of wood covered Naruto from the water attack. _'Since when can he use wood element?'_ Kakashi thought as he tried to find Naruto but to no luck, when suddenly he heard someone shout **'Confusing Style, Confusing Combo!'** as Naruto sped up to Kakashi and Put chakra in his leg as he kicked Kakashi, who was trying to dodge but suddenly jumped up and kicked Kakashi in the head, then punched him making Kakashi fly in the air, 'Now for the last move! **'Naruto's Barrage! **As Naruto was punching Kakashi so fast, he had steam coming out from them, and when he made his last punch into Kakashi's stomach as he flew down to the ground making a little crater. As Naruto landed, he heard somebody clapping, and behind him was Kakashi. 'So you got out in the last second.' Naruto said as he looked at 'Kakashi' who turned into a log. 'I just have one question Naruto. How can you use Wood element?' 'Well it's all thanks to Kyubbi-baka. He gave me a bloodline where I can use any element and bloodline, but with my bloodline, I can use only my left eye because if use it on both of my eyes, I will lose a lot of chakra, like you do with the sharingan, for the bloodline name, I haven't come up with anything to name it, any suggestions Kaka-sensei?' 'Well maybe you should call it **'Ultimate Eye.'** because you can basically copy any element and bloodline. 'Wow thanks Kaka-sensei! Now let's continue with the test!' Naruto finished, as he charged head on while shouting **'Ice element: Ice whale!  
****  
'**

A/N: Ok guys, this is my first fanfic, so no flames. secondly i know Yondaime is alive, but who cares

this will also be my first harem so you can choose the girls (only 5)


	2. Chapter 2

**What has happened so far...**

_How can you use Wood element?' 'Well it's all thanks to Kyubbi-baka. He gave me a bloodline where I can use any element and bloodline, but with my bloodline, I can use only my left eye because if use it on both of my eyes, I will lose a lot of chakra, like you do with the sharingan, for the bloodline name, I haven't come up with anything to name it, any suggestions Kaka-sensei?' 'Well maybe you should call it **'Ultimate Eye.'** because you can basically copy any element and bloodline. 'Wow thanks Kaka-sensei! Now let's continue with the test!' Naruto finished, as he charged head on while shouting **'Ice element: Ice whale!'**_

As a huge one-horned whale was heading for Kakashi who used **'Lightning Blade!'** which made the ice whale just disappear into water. Now both Kakashi and Naruto were charging at each other with a kunai. They kept on parrying, but they were both very equal, until Naruto jumped back and took out a bo-staff from the scroll in his back, engulfed in lightning and stuck it in the ground shouting **'ELECTRICAL EARTHQUAKE!' **as the ground was now covered in lightning as well as shaking. Kakashi was trying to counter-attack by using water jutsus, but he was getting electrocuted thanks to the attack. When the attack was over, you could see that Kakashi was badly burnt by the powerful attack.

'Wow, I must say, I'm very impressed by your jutsu Naruto, and to think you got the bells too by the lightning, your element manipulation must be at least Kage level.' Kakashi said as he ruffled Naruto's hair and then walked away. 'Oi, Kaka-sensei, I forgot to give you this book!' he yelled as he teleporting next to Kakashi and handed him a book with the title: Make-out Tactics. 'HOW DID YOU GET THIS BOOK?' 'Well, Ero-sennin gave it to me for my 19th Birthday, along with the other 3 that he hasn't published yet. I've already read this one and now im halfway through the second.' 'Ah, so you have realised you are a pervert now eh?' 'Oi, don't say that, im only a little bit.' 'ok,ok. I guess you want to meet your team mates, yeah? Well their at the Dango shop I think seeming as they always hang out with Anko-san.' 'Oh that crazy hot pervert who cut my cheek at the 2nd exam?' Naruto said as he shuddered at the memory. 'Yeah her. Well im off to read paradise. Bye-bye.' Kakashi said in his laid back tone as he used the leaf shunshin. Well I guess I should meet them before It gets dark. Naruto said to himself as he started to walk back to Konoha.

**At the Dango Shop...**

_'Well, here I am. I guess I should look inside if they are their.'_ Naruto thought as he stepped in and asked for 1 plate of dango. When he sat down, all the girls were all staring dreamily at Naruto who was being oblivious to his surroundings, when somebody shouted 'Oi, is that you Naruto-kun?' as Naruto turned around to see his hot team mates, Tenten and Ino who changed their uniforms drastically. Ino wore black toe-steeled boots with a short purple skirt, then a fish-net shirt with a dark purple trench coat and on the back, it said: 'Konoha's Hot Investigator', while her headband was on her stomach. Tenten wore black sandals with red shorts and a red singlet and on top was a black sleeveless jacket, along with a scroll on her back like Naruto and her headband was on her forehead slightly tilted to the left. 'Yep the one and only!' he said excitedly as he hugged each of them. 'Aww, don't I get a hug, Naruto-_kun_? Someone said in his ear seductively and realised exactly who she was: Anko. When he turned around, he noticed that she too changed her outfit. She wore a very _very _short skirt where you could nearly see her panties, and instead of a net shirt, she only had a purple bra on, but the only thing she had on last time she saw her was the brown trench coat.

'a-a-a-h-h-h-h, Anko-chan, do you realise your only wearing a-a-a-a-a b-r-r-r-r-a-a-a-?' Naruto stutterted as he had a blush that could rival hinata's. 'Aww, doesn't Naruto-kun like what I have on. Maybe I should _take _some things off.' she said seductively as she started to unclip her bra. 'nonononono, you don't have to take off anything, just asking curiously.' 'aww, fine, but next time I see you, you will have no excuse when I _take _these off when we go to the hot springs tomorrow, because it's _mixed_ bath tomorrow.' as she finished off her seductively hot speech by giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek and left Naruto who was blushing very red. 'wait, did she say we are going to the hot springs tomorrow?' Naruto asked to Ino and Tenten as he started to have perverted thoughts of Anko in the hot springs naked, but before he could, his mind went black. When he woke up he saw his old bedroom.'oh, what happened yesterday?' 'well you had a mind blank when Anko said you would meet her at the hot springs.' a new voiced entered as it was Ino. 'oh yea, now I remember now, sorry I passed out. So do I really need to go with Anko-chan to the hot spring?' 'You sure do Naruto-kun, otherwise you wouldn't want to lose a chance with me now would you?' another new voice entered as it was Anko. 'how long have I been out?' 'Well, it's midnight and we got you here at about 10:00 so an 2 hours. Anko said. 'Wow, just because of a perverted thought..' 'Aww, was it about us?' Ino said seductively as she and Anko moved closer to Naruto and laid down in either side of him. 'w-w-w-w-h-h-h-h-h-a-a-a-a-a-a-t-t-t-t-t-t a-a-a-a-r-r-r-r-r-e-e-e-e you doing in my bed? 'making you _comfortable_ when you are sleeping.' Anko said. 'Well have no argument with that. Night!' as he wrapped one arm around Anko and one arm around Ino and slept soundily while the girls were blushing slightly, but soon enough they were sleeping.

**The Next Day...**

'Wow, what a great nap, who should I greet next?' Naruto said to himself happily as Naruto got up and woke up Anko and Ino while they were mumbling in their sleep, 'no I want you now Naruto-kun.' while Naruto was blushing a storm, but then they immediately woke up and took out a kunai. 'Oh yea, never mind. I thought I was kidnapped.' Anko and Ino simultaneously as they went out of Naruto's room and into the kitchen. The Namikaze compund was very big for starters. In one house, it was full of jutsu scrolls and theories for various things. It also had a dojo upstairs with weapons everywhere. In the next house was a 3 story house and the main house where the guests would go. In the first story, it was a very big kitchen with a table for 30 guests. Inside the kitchen, it didn't even look like one, it was more like a mall full of food! In the 2nd story was a entertainment room. In 1 room was a deluxe toilet with a bath tub next to it. In the middle was a jumbo-tron (a really big tv) with bass speakers on each side, with a Ps3 on top of it.(**A/N: yes I know, why a ps3? Because the town looks old, but there is lots of things that we have that shouldn't be their, so that's why their will be a Ps3 :P)** and beside the other bass speaker was a whole stack of games, and on the last story was 10 rooms, each with a bedroom, a toilet and a bedside table. In the last house was where Naruto and Minato lived in. It was just like a normal 1 story house with basic things for a house. The compund was bigger than most clan compunds, besides the the Hyugga clan and the Uchiha clan, but that was only because the Namikazes banked in most of their money (which is billions!) in the bank, but anyway, on with the story. When Naruto got to the kitchen table, he saw Ino and Anko talking to Tenten, what they were talking about thanks to Naruto's advanced hearing, was when Naruto let Ino and Anko let them sleep in bed with him, which made Tenten have a little blood nose. Minato and Jiriaya were reading Icha Icha: Beach special and giggling both like a pervert. 'Hey guys, what's for Breakfast?'

'An all you can eat buffet! Dig in Naruto-kun!' Minato said as he lead Naruto to paradise. After a very nice breakfast, Naruto asked the girls 'Who should I greet now girls?' 'Well, you should meet Kiba because he wants a rematch against you and Shikamaru because he also wants a rematch in shogi.' Ino said as she got into a thinking pose which Naruto thought was cute. 'Ok, do you want to go with me anybody?' 'Nah, me and Anko-sensei are going to train, sorry Naruto-kun.' 'I can't either, because I am taking a A-rank mission with my genin team. Sorry Naruto-kun.' 'Wait you have a genin team? Since when?' 'Well, I got to Jounin along with Neji-san and Lee-san a year ago. Ino became a special Jounin 2 years ago and everybody is a chunnin now like you are. Well I have to go, before I be like Kaka-sensei.' when she waved goodbye and shunshined to the Hokages office. 'Well we are off too, Naruto-kun, and don't forget, be at the hot springs at 5:00, and we _don't_ like waiting.' Ino said with a hint of killer intent as she and Anko left the compund. 'Well guess I should look for Kiba and Shikamaru.' as Naruto went to search for Kiba first, then Shikamaru second.

**A/N: ok, I know Naruto seems really Really strong, but he can only beat 2 S-rank criminals at a time before he runs out of chakra because of the kyubbi. As for the harem, there is a poll on my profile, so vote on there. Poll will be closed next month.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What has happened so far...**

_'Well we are off too, Naruto-kun, and don't forget, be at the hot springs at 5:00, and we don't like waiting.' Ino said with a hint of killer intent as she and Anko left the compund. 'Well guess I should look for Kiba and Shikamaru.' as Naruto went to search for Kiba first, then Shikamaru second._

While Naruto was walking through Konoha, many girls had stars in their eyes. _'I still haven't figured out how they do that...'_ Naruto thought as he bumped into someone. 'Oh, sorry for bumping into you.' Naruto apologised as he offered a hand, when he realised it was Tayuya. 'Hey blondie, when did you come back?' 'Yesterday. Wow you sure are beautiful since I last saw you.' Naruto complimented as he checked her out. She was wearing black boots with a blue short-shorts and a black shirt with her beanie on her head (**A/N :Obviously... :P)** 'And you look alright too, blondie.' when she realised Naruto was checking her out. 'Hey, stop checking me out, im not eye candy!' she yelled blushing slightly. 'That's not what your face said.' Naruto shot back as he jogged away laughing. 'YOU ARE SO DEAD, BLONDIE!' as the chase was now on. An hour later, Naruto was running up a hill, with Tayuya was hot on his tail, but then suddenly Naruto tripped over a rock and tumbled down the hill, as Tayuya jumped to him and was stamping his foot impatiently, as Naruto was sweating bullets. 'Uhh...I'm sorry?' Naruto said nervously as he was trying to find a way out. '_I've got it!'_ Naruto thought as he got up and kissed Tayuya on the cheek, which made her blush furiously as Naruto said in a husky voice, '_Am I off the hook?' _as he started to lick Tayuya's earlobe. 'y-y-y-y-y-e-e-e-e-s-s-s-s.' Tayuya moaned as she then realised it was genjutsu. 'KAI!' as 'Naruto' faded away as she saw the real Naruto leaning against a tree and then he suddenly said,** 'Distraction jutsu,** I made it when I was really bored and tested it against Ero-sennin as he had a super nosebleed from it. It's a genjutsu by the way.' 'Can you teach it to me, pleasssssssseeeeeee?' as Tayuya went up to Naruto and leaned against him, drawing circles on his chest, while making a cute face, which made Naruto blush.

'Fine, Fine. This is what you do...' as the rest of the day was teaching Tayuya the jutsu. When she finally finished the jutsu, she bid Naruto goodbye...with a kiss on the cheek, which made him have perverted thoughts about Tayuya kissing him in the right places. When he got back to Konoha, Naruto realised it was 5:00 and that he was supposed to be at the hot springs! He quickly sped through the market and into the hot springs, where he could see Ino and Anko talking. 'Finally you made it, I thought you were never gonna come. Let's go, Im so tired!' she yelled as the trio walked in. When Naruto got in the mixed baths, their were a whole lot of girls their, but absolutely no boys there at all, so he was very cautious when entering in. When he got in, he took his towel off and relaxed, when he heard a squeal as somebody glomped him. When he got up, it was Anko who was purring..._'is she like a cat or something?'_ 'Hi Anko-chan, would you mind getting off please, I can fell your breasts on my chest.' as Naruto pointed down to Anko's breasts. 'Aww, don't you want to _look_.' Anko said seductively as she hugged Naruto in-between her breasts, which made Naruto blush really red and say really random stuff as he got out of her breasts as Anko the unexpected! What she did was...

**A/N: dun-dun-dun! Man I love cliffhangers. Anyways sorry for not updating as much, got banned from the computer. I have changed the poll voting till start of October so keep on voting. I probaly wont put another fanfic till next week, so be patient =)**


	4. Chapter 4

_What has happened so far..._

_When he got in, he took his towel off and relaxed, when he heard a squeal as somebody glomped him. When he got up, it was Anko who was purring...'is she like a cat or something?' 'Hi Anko-chan, would you mind getting off please, I can feel your breasts on my chest.' as Naruto pointed down to Anko's breasts. 'Aww, don't you want to look.' Anko said seductively as she hugged Naruto in-between her breasts, which made Naruto blush really red and say really random stuff as he got out of her breasts as Anko did the unexpected! What she did was..._

Kiss Naruto on the lips which made Naruto splutter, then Naruto realised Anko kissed him...in front of other hot girls. 'uhh...umm...she's not my girlfriend.' which made the girls relieved, but then suddenly Anko said 'aww, are you not into me anymore Naruto-kun?' as Anko crossed her arms underneath her breasts. Suddenly Ino came in and said to Anko, 'stop teasing him Anko-sensei, after all we were here to relax, not to have sex.' 'Thanks Ino-chan.' Naruto said as he started to relax in the hot water while all the girls had looks of lust in their eyes as Naruto was oblivious to his surroundings when suddenly he heard splashes and perverted giggles that sounded like girls. When he opened his eyes, he saw all the girls surrounding him. 'Umm...hi?' Naruto said as he tried to find a way out and found it as he jumped over to the men's hot spring and got changed very quickly. When he finished, he quickly went back to the mixed of the hot springs and said to Ino and Anko, 'Sorry for not staying longer, but it seems if I did, all of you would jump me, well bye bye!' as Naruto ran as fast as he could out of the hot springs and into Konoha.

When Naruto thought he lost the girls, he slowed down and panted heavily. _'Wow I really need to get a mission, off to the Hokages office!'_ as Naruto leaf shushuined to the office. When he got there he yelled, 'Tsunade-chan, can I have a A-rank mission?' 'Calm down Naruto, besides I was about to get you. The mission will be a S-rank mission, and the objective is...to get back Garra from the Akatuski.' When Tsunade said the end bit, Naruto turned cheerful to serious and then asked 'when can I go?' 'Tommorow because I haven't told the other people who are coming with you, Kakashi and team 10.' 'Alright i'll start packing.' Naruto said as he jumped out the window and ran to his mansion.

The next day at the gates, Naruto, Kakashi and Team 10 were all their to start the mission. When they were running, Ino asked to Naruto 'Why did you leave Naruto-kun? We could've had _lots_ of fun if you were there but suddenly you _left_,' with a hint of killer intent while Naruto was sweating furiously. 'Uhhh...sorry?' 'Nuh-uh, that is not going to do. You have to take me on a date when we come back to Konoha, is that clear?' 'O-o-o-ok. Oh yea Shikamaru, I haven't seen you in a long time as well as Choji, what have you done in the past 5 years. 'How troublesome, me, Choji and Ino are going to be the next Ino-Shika-Cho combo obviously so we need to learn troublesome stuff.' 'Haha! Still your old self, but at least you changed your clothes since I last saw you.' as Shikamaru was now wearing black shinobi pants, a black long sleeve with his chunnin vest on top and his headband on his left arm. Choji also changed his attire, with now black shinobi pants like Shikamaru, a black long sleeve with red vest armor on top and his headband on his head tightly. As they got to the sand country (**A/N: I don't know what Garra's village is called so I call it the sand country :P)** there were 2 shadowy figures approaching with red clouds on their clothing when suddenly Naruto gasped and realised who it was. 'Itachi and Kisame.' he said with happiness. 'Hello Naruto-kun. I know I haven't seen you in a long time but we don't have much time. Garra is at the Akatsuki hide out which is west of here. You need to go there now or else Garra will die...' **(A/N: In this story, I'm not going to let Kankrou be really beaten up because I cannot be stuff :S)** there was a long silence when suddenly Naruto ran at full speed to the west and quickly said to Itachi and Kisame, 'Bye guys, I really need to get Garra. Come on guys, hurry up!' as Shikamaru muttered 'How troublesome.' as the group followed him.

When they got their, there was a blonde-haired girl leaning against a tree panting. When Naruto got a closer look, he thought of one word which was H-O-T! She was wearing black sandals with a black skirt and a white shirt that made her breasts noticeable because they were pretty big. And lastly she had a Sand country headband on her right arm. 'Hey are you alright?' Naruto said as he ran up to her to get a better look. When he did, he realised it was Temari. 'Is that you Naruto?' Temari said as he suddenly hugged him and cried on his shoulder softly. 'What happened Temari-chan?' 'Well, I was trying to get Garra back, but this gay guy was trying to throw bombs at me. When they stopped, it was right here and the guy with a really large back poisoned me with a needle and now here you are.' as Temari started to cry more harder when suddenly a green glow engulfed Temari which made Temari terrified when suddenly Naruto calmed her down saying, 'It's a healing justu that takes any poison out off you and don't worry about Garra because I will bring him back no matter what, it's a promise.' as Naruto flashed his biggest grin which made Temari feel safe and suddenly she fell asleep in Naruto's arm. As Naruto gently laid Temari on the tree beside him, he told Shikamaru to hold her. When he got in front of the hideout of Akatsuki, he saw a seal above which read, 'Five seal' 'Well luckily, I know how to get rid of this. **Unseal!'** as the five seal disintegrated along with the rock thanks to Naruto's strong punch. When Naruto and the others entered, they were just in time because they were about to extract Garra!

**A/N: Sorry guys for not updating so soon, and also sorry for not putting the poll on my profile but for the record, I didn't know you could not show it on your profile. So vote now and remember, the poll will end at October 1st so start voting. :D**


	5. POLL UPDATE NOT A STORY!

**POLL UPDATE, NOT A STORY!**

**A/N:hey guys, just an update on Naruto's Return poll for the harem. By the way, there will be a new story probably out by tomoz anyways, on with the polls!**

**Kushina Uzumaki is coming first with Mei Terumi, Hana Inuzuka, Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuhi right behind her. And also I do not do lemons so if you want one, then write one then send it to me. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_What has happened so far..._

_When he got in front of the hideout of Akatsuki, he saw a seal above which read, 'Five seal' 'Well luckily, I know how to get rid of this. **Unseal!'** as the five seal disintegrated along with the rock thanks to Naruto's strong punch. When Naruto and the others entered, they were just in time because they were about to extract Garra!_

'Get away from Garra!' Naruto yelled as he charged forward with his right hand engulfed in a red substance and punched the blonde-haired gay guy (**A/N: When I mean blonde-haired gay guy I mean deidara :P) **and Sasori with his left hand again with a red substance covering it as the 2 guys went flying to the wall and made a huge crater. As they both got off the wall, they started to get into their battle stances and charged together while Naruto closed his eyes. 'Naruto watch out! Deidara is using his C4!' Kakashi yelled. Suddenly Naruto's eyes opened, but they were not blue, they were blood red with a slit in the middle of each pupil and his fingernails turned into sharp claws as a the red substance from his punch starting to surround Naruto. 'So he's using the Kyubbi's power.' Deidara said as he started to make more bombs. 'Not so fast. **'Lightning Blade!'** Kakashi said as he charge forward and cocked his right hand back and into Deidara's stomach, but Deidara dodged just in time moving to his right. **'Ino, Choji. Help Kaka-sensei with Deidara, Shikamaru, take Temari-chan to the Sand Country and get her to a doctor, NOW!' **Naruto said in a dark voice is 2 tails were swishing from behind him. **'I'll explain why I look different later, just do what I say NOW!' **as Naruto jumped in the sky and shouted **'Fox Attack!'** as Naruto's claws extented into the red substance and fired at Sasori at fast speeds as he tried to dodge as best as he could, but could not as he was now badly beaten by the attack.

'So this is the power of the nine-tails. Never thought it would be this strong, it seems it's time to get serious now.' Sasori said as he removed his akatuski cloak and revealed that his whole body was made of all sorts of things! **(A/N: Sasori in my story is not disguised as a hunchback. ;p)** **'What have you done with yourself!'** 'I have made myself the perfect puppet, as to why I have never aged! MUAHAHAH!' Sasori yelled as he took a scroll out and opened it and out came 100 puppets as they charged for Naruto. '**Damn it! SHADOW CLONE SHIELD!' **Naruto yelled as 100 clones popped into existence and surrounded Naruto in a hut like shape. 'You think those clones will save you?' Sasori yelled as he commanded the puppets to attack. Then the hut surrounded by Naruto were now spinning slowly, and gradually became so fast that it was moving towards Sasori and his attacking puppets. The closer Naruto got, the faster he span as the puppets and the clones impacted as a whole heap of clouds, when suddenly a whole light of blue chakra balls started to make the clouds blue. When the clouds vanishes, 1000's of Naruto's yelled out **'SUPER CLONE RASENGAN!' **as 500 Naruto's attacked the puppets and the other 500 attacked Sasori...

**A/N: I'm very VERY sorry for not updating on this story, but I will try my best to publish more**

**R&R plz :D**


End file.
